1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cataract surgery and, more particularly, to that phase of cataract surgery known as an anterior capsulotomy.
2. Description of Related Art
The human eye includes a lens enclosed by a transparent capsule. Cataracts is a condition characterized by opacity of the lens causing partial or total blindness. Cataracts may be relieved with surgery involving removal of the defective lens and replacement with an artificial lens. An initial phase of cataract surgery is an anterior capsulotomy, wherein an opening is made in the capsule to allow the removal of the defective lens.
A known method of performing a capsulotomy is to rupture the capsule with a needle, to create a tear. The surgeon then grasps the free edge of the tear with forceps and maneuvers, by manual dexterity, to create an approximately circular opening in the center of the capsule. Performing a capsulotomy with needle and forceps is difficult and the results are neither uniform nor predictable. This nonuniformity of result is a disadvantage, because the success of the capsulotomy dictates to a large extent the quality and success of the entire cataract operation.